


Charlie

by scottishtragedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: World War II
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedy/pseuds/scottishtragedy
Summary: Normandie, 1944Charlie är 17, fransk-amerikan och ska dö idag.





	Charlie

7 augusti, 1944

Slagfältet är stort. En annan sommar hade de lummiga träden varit vackra. Värmen hade uppskattats av människor i alla åldrar, som hade legat med ett enda bekymmer i världen: att bli bruna. Idag är solen inte till annat än besvär. Men i fredstid hade de njutit av solen, av de ljumma vindarna.

En liten pojke letar magiska stenar i bäcken intill. De ska användas för att erövra mark.  
Pojkens och hans granne bygger upp drömland. Två gossar som ännu inte fråntagits sin sin tro. 

Idag är bäckens vatten rött, efter bajonetten en pojke tryckte genom en annans hals. Magiska stenar finns det inga, det enda som syns är döda kroppar.

 

Att fort flytta sig. Men Charlie kan inte förmå sig till det. Inte när hans nästa blir skjuten   
istället; inte när det är Leonard som avlossar skottet. Precis innan du dör fladdrar livet förbi, säger de. För Charlie gäller det nu. Han känner inte när järnkulan borrar sig in i hans ben— allt som är viktigt är minnena från bakgården, precis intill rådhuset. En hög mur för gatan; någon utomstående fick aldrig och skulle aldrig få ta del av sagorna som blev till liv på den stenbelagda marken. Den bakgården tillhörde dem; dem, och ingen annan. 

"Leonard!" ropar han. All kraft läggs i det hjärtskärande ropet. Frenetiskt, gällt och högt, men ändå hörs det inte över kriget. Ingen bryr sig. Charlie, han kommer inte minnas som någon hjälte; ingen martyr; han är ytterligare en siffra. Ytterligare en ung pojke som dött alldeles för tidigt med krigets fasor.

"Léon!"

När Leonard ser honom, att det är samma Charlie som han skulle ta över världen med, då kan Charlie dö. Han fick inte mer än ett flyktigt hejdå från sina föräldrar - de kom aldrig till hamnen, trots att det var vad som sagt, trots att alla andra föräldrar gjorde det. Varför får Charlie aldrig veta. Detta blir hans sista, och hans allra viktigaste adjö.


End file.
